


Ceasefire

by FourCatProductions, Thanatopsiturvy



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, OC Romance Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Snark, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourCatProductions/pseuds/FourCatProductions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/pseuds/Thanatopsiturvy
Summary: Teldryn wishes Vanik and Aerik would at least try to get along, but it's going to take more than one night trapped in a cave together.Probably.





	Ceasefire

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written for OC Romance Week. Prompt: Huddling for Warmth. This was originally called "Baby It's Cold Outside" because we are horrible people.

“We’re lost.” 

“ _ We’re not lost. _ ” 

Teldryn sighed loudly as Aerik nearly ripped their map in half trying to figure out where they’d taken a wrong turn. Vanik stretched out languidly on a rock nearby, cat-like in the sun with his hands tucked behind his head. They were somewhere just inland of the northern coast, though  _ where,  _ exactly, was up for debate. They’d left Dawnstar late that afternoon after taking care of a nearby bandit problem and were on the road to Windhelm to, hopefully, cash in on a second bounty for a pesky dragon. Aerik had spent most of it insisting he knew a shortcut through mountains that would save them ‘so much time.’

“Can you just admit that you have no idea where we are?” Vanik drawled, crossing a foot over his knee.

“That would be  _ lying _ ,” Aerik spat, turning the map around again. 

Teldryn leaned in close to his husband. “So much for impressing him, eh love?” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Aerik pushed him away, flushing. “It’s just through this pass here.” He pointed in a direction. 

Vanik tilted his head back to look at them, eyebrows raised. “Do you even know which direction that is?”

“Yes,” Aerik said snippily. He didn’t elaborate.

Teldryn left them to bicker and wandered further down the path, the sea foamy and pale somewhere to his left. They’d picked up Vanik a couple of months ago in Markarth, when he’d helped them clear out a Forsworn camp and agreed to split the resulting spoils, and one job became two became ten, until it had simply become a matter of unspoken agreement. Teldryn rather liked him - he was hot-headed at times, but practical, and his utter immunity to Aerik’s charms provided a wellspring of amusement even when they were sniping at each other like children, which was often. Of course, Vanik interpreting Aerik’s attempts to charm him as a personal insult was half the problem in the first place.

( _ “Why does he hate me?” Aerik’s glass hit the table with a thud, foam spilling over the lip and onto his fingers. “I’ve tried everything! I’ve sung songs, recited poetry, shown him every spell I know - “ _

_ “Love, if you wanted to impress him, maybe you shouldn’t have started off with ‘The Dragonborn Comes’.” _

There was no sex to be had that night. Teldryn still didn’t regret it.)

He took a deep breath, cold, northern air stinging his nose. He trusted their collective skills enough to feel fairly sure they wouldn’t end up half-frozen somewhere on the edge of the hold. Azura knew he’d been faced with worse conditions than this. Teldryn did truly hate the snow, and his eyes were beginning to burn from the sight of it. He lifted his helmet enough to rub at them irritably before he heard Aerik call his name. He looked out one last time across the horizon, enjoying the silence for one last, blissful moment before returning to his companions. 

“Have we come to a consensus?” 

“Yes,” Aerik said, a little too forcefully. “Through this pass up ahead. Just like I said the first time.” 

“What first time? When did you say that?” Vanik was laughing, which only served to make Aerik stomp off angrily towards the pass, leaving them in his wake. Vanik’s laughter died, and he turned to Teldryn, crossing his arms. “Do you have anything to say? Anything at all?” 

Teldryn grinned behind his mask, but simply shrugged. “I find it’s easiest just to follow along.” Vanik huffed in response, his breath a hot puff of steam that was quickly whisked away by the wind. 

Dusk fell not long after, and the sky purpled as they trudged through the snowy wastes, the first stars glimmering overhead. Aerik led the way, hunched up and sullen, while Teldryn followed, Vanik trailing behind them at a maddeningly slow pace - not slow enough to lose them, but enough to make his displeasure known. Teldryn could feel his eyes even at a distance, which was the other half of the problem. He wasn’t as blatant as Aerik had been, but that didn’t make him subtle, and even though he’d made it clear he wasn’t out to interfere in their marriage, it bled through the cracks at times: lingering glances, standing too close or too far away by turns, the way he perked up just a little whenever Teldryn addressed him directly. It drove Aerik mad, but Aerik also didn’t notice the other habits Vanik had developed, like staring at his ass when he wasn’t looking or taking every opportunity to needle Aerik, just to see him bluster and flush red. 

(Teldryn noticed. It was his business to notice. It wasn’t, however, his business to do anything about it. The two of them were going to have to work that one out on their own.)

“We’re going to have to make camp,” Teldryn suggested as the sun hovered dangerously low on the horizon. “While we still have some daylight left.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Aerik grumbled. He paused to look over Teldryn’s shoulder at Vanik’s trailing figure still several yards away. 

“Gods, it’s like he’s doing this on purpose!” 

“He is, Aerik.”   


“No, I mean… not  _ this _ .” He gestured at their surroundings. “This!” He gestured at himself. “Like he trying to make me as mad as possible.” 

Teldryn sighed, rolling his shoulders to loosen them up a bit. He leaned forward, placing a hand against Aerik’s shoulder. 

“ _ He is _ , Aerik.” 

By some luck they managed to find a small cave, its entrance no more than a jagged gash across the craggy mountainside. It was shallow, but abandoned, and spared them from the worst of the elements. Teldryn got to work building a firepit while Aerik and Vanik found something else to argue about. 

“Can the both of you stop bickering long enough to set up some blasted wards outside the cave?” he finally snapped. “Unless you’d rather we snuggle up with a frost troll this evening.” 

Aerik and Vanik exchanged sour looks before Aerik made a move for the door. 

“Remember to use fire runes,” Vanik called after him with a smirk. Aerik flipped him off as he disappeared through the cave entrance.

“Do you really need to antagonize him every single minute of the day?” Teldryn asked, fire crackling off his fingertips as he fed it into the pit. Ghostly bluish flames rose in its center. Vanik glanced back, eyes narrowing.

“If it weren’t for his damn ‘shortcut’, I’d be in a real bed right now, with a real dinner and a drink or two under my belt. So yes. Until your husband learns how to read a map, I think I will.”

“We’re all stuck here for the night,” Teldryn pointed out, sitting back on his haunches. “No reason to make it more unpleasant.” 

Vanik’s lips thinned, but he looked away and fell silent, arms crossed. Teldryn resisted the urge to sigh. Loudly. He’d been doing a lot of that these days. 

They ate their rations in relative silence, huddled as close to the small fire as they could get. The sun had long set and the chill of the snowy landscape was beginning to seep through the cave’s narrow opening. Teldryn saw Vanik shiver and attempt to cover it up with a cough. Dunmer and the cold tended not to go well together - their people ran hot and cooled fast, and a particularly frigid night could be deadly. 

“Alright?”

“Fine,” Vanik said, and coughed again. He shifted his bed roll around his shoulders, the tips of his ears slightly too dark where they protruded from his long, inky hair. “Throat’s just a little scratchy.” Teldryn gave him a look, which he returned, shivering again. “What?”

“Come here.” Teldryn stretched out an arm, beckoning him. “It’s going to get worse before morning.”

“I don’t - “

“Quit being stubborn,” Aerik snapped, cutting him off. It was the first thing he’d said in a while. “It’s fucking cold, so just get over here and try not to freeze to death.” 

Vanik glared at both of them, hesitating, but then another gust of wind nipped through the cave, slicing at their bare faces, and a shudder wracked him. “Fine. Scoot over.”

The three of them ended up in an awkward huddle around the fire, Teldryn in the middle with Aerik under one arm and Vanik on his other side, close but not quite touching. Not ideal, but it was an improvement, especially now that they were both too tired and cold to bicker. Aerik, at least, seemed to be more content, placing an affectionate kiss on Teldryn’s jaw with a low hum. Teldryn felt Vanik’s gaze shift in their direction, not as discreetly as he might have hoped, before snapping back to the fire.

“Might as well try to get some sleep,” Aerik suggested. He stretched his arms up over his head with a groan, perfectly content in just his tunic - Teldryn envied his half-Nordic heritage in times like these. He accepted another kiss and allowed himself to be pulled backwards down onto their hastily pushed-together sleeping rolls, Aerik’s long arms curling around him. Vanik remained sitting, staring deep into the flames. Teldryn wondered, vaguely, what he was thinking about, but it wasn’t long before his vision went soft and blurry, exhaustion setting in, and Aerik’s heavy breathing in his ear lulled him to sleep.

-

He woke suddenly, jerked from sleep by movement beside him. Aerik had sat up. His breathing was unsteady, his face pale in the dull blue light of the arcane fire. A nightmare, most likely. Teldryn’s heart ached for him whenever it happened, but thankfully they were fewer and far between now, unlike when they had first returned from Solstheim.

“What’s wrong?” To Teldryn’s surprise, it was Vanik who sat up first. He sounded genuine, his voice thick with sleep instead of hostility, and Teldryn quickly closed his eyes, pretending he was still out. 

“It’s… nothing,” Aerik responded after a long moment, letting out a shaky exhale. “It’s just.” Teldryn felt him shiver where they still touched. “It’s Mora. Sometimes,” he paused, “I still have dreams about him. And I don’t know if they’re…  _ real _ .”

“Of course they’re not real,” Vanik said through a yawn. “They’re dreams.”

“But what if they aren’t?” Aerik pressed. Teldryn wanted to open his eyes and comfort him. He knew what he meant - Hemaeus Mora was insidious, leaving you feeling as if your mind were never truly your own.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s what he said, before I left Apocrypha. I told him I’d never serve him, and…” Aerik hesitated. “He said that I already had.”

“You think he has a claim on your soul,” Vanik said, and a heavy silence followed. Teldryn was debating if he should ‘wake up’ when he heard the bedrolls rustle, and Aerik jostled against his back like something had bumped into him.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s cold,” Vanik said petulantly, and yawned again. “Look… I don’t know much about the gods, or what it means to be Dragonborn, or any of that, but I do know that trying to make you do anything you don’t want to do is pointless. Why would a daedra have better luck than your husband?” Aerik let out an unwilling huff of laughter at that, and Teldryn had to fight to keep the smile off his face. “Besides,” Vanik went on, and his voice turned sly. “You’re a persistent little shit. You’d just hound Mora until he threw you out of Apocrypha himself.”

“Hey!” But Aerik was smiling now - Teldryn could hear it in his voice - and his body dipped away from Teldryn just a bit, like he was leaning into someone else.

“You feeling better now?”

“Actually… yes, oddly enough. A bit.”

“Good.” It was strange, to hear Vanik sound so sincere. Sleep had softened some of his edges, his voice low in the quiet of the night. Even the wind had died, turning from a howl to a murmur. “Dreams… they can be shit. But they’re just dreams. You’ll be alright, in the end.”

Teldryn had to strain to hear Aerik’s reply. 

“I hope you’re right.” A sigh followed. “I hate these nights. Can never get back to sleep afterwards.”

“What do you normally do when you have one?”

Teldryn never could resist a perfect set-up.

“Usually, lets me take him until he can’t think anymore,” he said, and Aerik let out a startled yelp, followed by Vanik bursting into laughter.

“Oh, fuck off!” Aerik socked him in the shoulder, and now it was Teldryn’s turn to chuckle as he rolled over to face the two of them, Aerik’s face red and Vanik smirking. “Pretending to be asleep until it’s time to embarrass me. Really fucking helpful of you, Tel.”

“You know me,” Teldryn said. “I live to serve.” 

“Well, you could be serving me a lot better than just dropping eaves,” Aerik teased with a shove. 

Vanik cleared his throat. Loudly. “Should I leave you two alone?”

Aerik shrugged. “You could always help,” he offered with a coy smirk, and there it was - not even a slight chance for that offer to be misinterpreted. Teldryn couldn’t help but chuckle, letting his head tip back to look at the roof of the cave. 

Vanik looked between them, and in all the time they’d been traveling together, Teldryn didn’t think he’d ever quite looked like  _ that,  _ suspicion and alarm tangled up across his face and red eyes wide. “That’s not funny,” he said. 

“Of all the times for you to think I’m joking…” Aerik exhaled loudly, falling back against their sleeping rolls dramatically, his shoulder bumping against Teldryn’s. “I mean.” He looked to Teldryn, then back to Vanik. “Do you not want to?”

“I,” Vanik stammered, and he sounded thoroughly flustered now. “I don’t - I didn’t say that, I just -”

“Didn’t think we were actually open to the idea?” Teldryn supplied, trying to sound bored. He liked where this was going. Aerik did as well - he could feel his husband practically vibrating with nervous energy, despite laying completely relaxed against his arm. 

“We’ll probably fuck regardless.” Aerik grinned. “It’d be a nice way to keep warm, wouldn’t you agree?” Teldryn could tell he was enjoying this a bit too much, and the look on Vanik’s face had him taking a bit of pity on the boy. 

“Don’t let his bravado throw you,” Teldryn smirked, elbowing Aerik in the ribs. “If this isn’t something…” He paused, weighing his words. “If we’ve misread you, then of course we can just chalk this up to a joke between friends.” Not as tactful as he might have liked, but it was an out, should Vanik choose to take it. “But the offer stands.”

In response, Vanik threw off his bedroll and grabbed the front of Aerik’s tunic, crushing their mouths together.

Out of all possible responses, Teldryn hadn’t been expecting that one. Neither had Aerik, judging from the muffled noise that escaped his throat, but then one arm came up and wrapped around Vanik’s waist, the other snaking up so he could bury his fingers in Vanik’s hair. Wasn’t that a lovely sight? Teldryn couldn’t help the low, predatory growl that boiled up out of him, the remnants of something primal and latent. He pushed up onto his elbow, letting a hand trail down Vanik’s back before joining Aerik’s in the mer’s hair, fisting it roughly to pull him up and away from this kiss and angle his neck back just enough to make him gasp raggedly. 

“Isn’t it nice when we all get along?” he asked. Aerik was grinning like a fool and sucked in a sharp breath as Teldryn finally gave in, kissing Vanik deeply. This time it was Vanik’s turn to sound surprised, which gave way to a soft groan as he melted into the kiss, his fists still balled in Aerik’s tunic. It was a little clumsy, but enthusiastic, and Teldryn revelled in the needy little noise he coaxed from Vanik’s throat by nibbling on his lips. 

“ _ Gods _ , yes,” Aerik said fervently. He sounded like he was enjoying the show. “Do you know how long we’ve been waiting for this?”

“Long enough,” Teldryn growled against Vanik’s mouth.

“You should have said something,” Vanik said, and the words were peevish but his voice had gone deep in his chest, gravelly with want. “Instead of trying to annoy me half to death.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Aerik asked, biting his tongue through a smile, reaching up to run a hand through both Teldryn and Vanik’s hair. “Besides, you were doing your fair share. I wasn’t sure what I wanted more, to fuck you or to murder you.” 

“Murder me?” Vanik flashed a smile that seemed a bit more confident than he was letting on. “What, and miss out on all this?” 

“Big talk,” Aerik laughed, running a thumb across the shell of Vanik’s ear. He turned to Teldryn. “Should we see if he’s worth it, then?” 

“Hey!” Vanik protested, pulling away. 

“Oh, absolutely,” Teldryn rumbled, grabbing Vanik roughly by the front of his shirt and hauling him over Aerik so he was nestled between them. 

It was a mess of limbs and laughing for a moment before Teldryn finally got Vanik onto his back, Aerik nipping at the young mer’s ears as Teldryn tried to find some way to get his shirt off. Vanik wasn’t helping matters, since he seemed to be more concerned with kissing Teldryn’s neck than taking clothes off, but eventually the shirt was discarded and Vanik arched between them, head tilted back and neck bared as Aerik bit at his jawline and Teldryn rubbed up against him, palming his hips and ass.

“I’ve never -  _ ah  _ \- done this with two people at once,” he panted, eyes drifting closed when Aerik’s lips moved to his throat. “Seemed complicated.”

“I’ll make it easy for you,” Teldryn assured him, and another groan slipped from Vanik’s throat when Aerik’s thigh slid between his, hips already starting to rock of their own accord. “All you have to do is tell us what you want.” His fingers slid up Vanik’s sides, ghosting across his nipples and back down to splay across his stomach, the muscles twitching beneath his palm. “What you like.” He dug his nails in slightly, and Vanik hissed. “What you’ve dreamt about us doing to you.”

“I - “

“I’ve seen you, you know,” Teldryn said, soft in his ear. “Looking at Aerik. Looking at me, when you thought I couldn’t see.” A shiver ran through Vanik - whether it was from his words or from Aerik’s hands gripping his thigh, Teldryn didn’t know. It didn’t seem to matter. “What were you thinking, hm? Were you wondering what it would be like, being filled from both ends? Or maybe,” and here he bit the tip of Vanik’s ear, earning a sharp inhale, “you’d rather be the one doing the filling.”

Aerik smirked. “I know which one I’m thinking.”

“I don’t recall asking your opinion, Havardr.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Vanik said, hoarse. “One of you, shut up and fuck me.”

Teldryn pulled back then, licking his lips impulsively as he looked down at them. Aerik was still mouthing across Vanik’s throat, hand moving between the mer’s legs, but his eyes drifted upwards.

“What should I do, then, serjo?” he asked, almost too innocently, lips moving against Vanik’s pulse point. Teldryn’s cock twitched at the honorific. He chuckled, palming himself through his pants.

“Well, love, I think you should fuck him,” he suggested, tilting his head. “I’d love to see it.” 

_ “Fuck,” _ Vanik groaned, arching into Aerik’s hand as he squeezed. It seemed to be the only direction Aerik needed. He quickly shifted their positions, bumping into Teldryn’s space to make his way between Vanik’s legs, maneuvering them roughly to either side of his hips.

“I’m looking forward to your commentary,” Aerik purred, leaning forward to bite Vanik’s earlobe, exhaling loudly. 

“You… shit,” was all Vanik managed before his eyes rolled back, Aerik grinding their hips together. 

Teldryn already had his cock in hand, stroking it lazily, watching Aerik’s hips roll while he ran his hands absentmindedly across Vanik’s ribs and up his chest, palms smoothing over the definition in his arms. 

“You should probably suck his cock a bit,” Teldryn said. Aerik moaned wantonly. “Make sure he’s receiving the proper attention.” 

“Yes, serjo,” Aerik breathed against Vanik’s temple before sliding down his body, tugging at the ties on his breeches. Vanik scrambled to help him, canting his hips up as Aerik yanked them down, and then Vanik’s head fell back and he cursed under his breath as Aerik’s mouth wrapped around him, Vanik’s fingers moving to tangle in his hair. 

“ _ Very _ good,” Teldryn purred, and Aerik groaned around Vanik, hands sliding under his ass to lift his hips. “He likes that, by the way, Vanik. Tell him how well he’s doing.”

“So well,” Vanik said weakly, and a visible shiver ran down the length of Aerik’s back, hips flexing. “So fucking well.” 

Aerik seemed to be losing himself, sucking Vanik’s cock like a man starved, to the point where the mer seemed to be scrambling to hold on, fit to fall over the edge at a moment’s notice. 

“Take it easy, love,” Teldryn coaxed, squeezing the base of his own dick tightly. “We don’t want to end this early, do we?” Aerik brought a hand around to hold Vanik’s dick steady, pulling off with a wet pop. 

“No, serjo,” he murmured, placing an indulgent kiss against Vanik’s slick cockhead before laving his tongue across the slit. Vanik just whimpered.

“That’s a good boy,” he rumbled, reaching out with his free hand to grab Aerik’s hair, forcing the man’s head back, locking eyes. “Now ask him nicely if he wants your cock.” 

Aerik’s pupils were blown wide as he nodded, exhaling sharply as Teldryn released his hair before sliding up Vanik’s body once again, their hips slotting together, noses brushing as he brought their foreheads together. 

“Would you like my cock?” he asked sweetly. 

Vanik nodded, eyes glazed over. 

“Oh, I think you can do better than that,” Teldryn chided, grinning when Vanik shot him a dirty look. “Go on, tell him.”

“Please.” It came out as a whisper. “I want you.”

Outside the cave lay an unforgiving wasteland, but inside, Teldryn had forgotten all about it; he sat on one of the bedrolls while Aerik knelt on the other, Vanik on his hands and knees in front of him. Aerik must have been eager, Teldryn could see it in his eyes and the way he fought to keep his hands steady, but still he held onto the last of his composure, stroking himself to full hardness.

“If I go too fast, or too hard - “

“You’re not going to break me,” Vanik said, and arched his back, thighs braced so that he could rub himself against the head of Aerik’s cock. “Get on with it already.”

“Just for that, I should make you beg,” Aerik said, but before Vanik could retort, he pushed his hips forward, sliding the head of his cock inside, and both of them moaned. Teldryn bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood. 

Aerik took his time, which was a feat considering the sounds Vanik was making to egg him on. They both stilled as their hips finally connected, panting raggedly. Teldryn stroked himself absently as he watched, captivated. Aerik pulled back slightly and snapped his hips forward, punching a shout from Vanik’s lungs and the mer dropped down to his elbows, dark hair shrouding his face. 

“I think he might like it a little rough, love,” Teldryn pointed out, his own voice hardly more than a low growl.

“You might be right,” Aerik agreed breathily, easing into a rocking rhythm and sliding a hand up the length of Vanik’s back, tracing his spine before tangling eager fingers in his hair. 

“I’m… ah!” Vanik cried out as Aerik yanked, pulling his head back at an angle. “I’m right here. You can just ask.” 

“Hmm.” Aerik pulled a little harder, forcing Vanik back up onto his hands. “We should probably do something about that mouth of yours.” He looked to Teldryn, snapping his hips forward forcefully again and coaxing another grunt out of Vanik. “Care to help, serjo?” 

“Thought you’d never ask.” 

Vanik looked up as Teldryn knelt in front of him, fingers digging into the bedroll. His expression was outwardly defiant, but there was a smile hidden at the corner of his mouth, a challenge in the way he peered through his lashes, like he was daring Teldryn to go ahead with it. “Gonna shut me up?”

“I think that’s exactly what you want me to do,” Teldryn said, and gave himself a long, slow stroke, tugging the foreskin back just a little so that the tip emerged, dark and shiny-slick. Vanik’s eyes tracked his hand, tongue darting out to wet his lips unconsciously, and Teldryn straightened up, hips jutting forward. “Open.”

It was a little clumsier than he was used to - although that might have had something to do with Aerik’s thrusts, which had Vanik gagging on him more than once - but no less enthusiastic, and Vanik’s mouth was as hot as a Blacklight summer, soft lips and tongue sucking at him greedily. He wrapped a hand around the back of Vanik’s neck, steadying him, and looked at Aerik. His husband was panting, eyes closed and hair sticking to his forehead, lost in utter bliss. His cock throbbed at the sight, and Vanik moaned around him. 

Teldryn pulled back and Vanik made a small, needy noise at the loss, looking up at him with wet eyes and swollen lips, rocking with the force of Aerik’s driving thrusts. 

“Up you go,” he rumbled, pulling Vanik off his hands and up against him. Aerik slowed and they adjusted, and Teldryn pushed Vanik’s hair out of his face, reaching down between his legs to firmly grab his cock. Vanik groaned at the contact, pressing his face against Teldryn’s collarbone and gripping his shoulders tightly. Teldryn nodded at Aerik, who smiled wickedly and leaned forward to steal a slow, indulgent kiss before he picked up the pace once more. Vanik arched his back with a sharp cry, tilting his head up and exposing his neck for Teldryn to bite. Teldryn let the force of Aerik’s hips fuck Vanik’s cock into his hand, growling low in Vanik’s ear. He almost wished he’d teased him more, made him really work for it, but Vanik was soon coming undone, hands scrambling for purchase against Teldryn’s body, trying to hold himself up as Aerik fucked him over the edge and his seed gushed into Teldryn’s fingers, making his fist even slicker as he continued to pump until Vanik was begging him to stop. 

“Please, I  _ can’t _ ,” he panted, and Teldryn finally took pity on him and stopped, holding him up while Aerik slowly pulled out, leaving him trembling. “I… fuck.”

“It’s alright,” Teldryn murmured, petting his hair as Vanik collapsed into a boneless heap between them. “There’s a lad.” 

“You alright?” Aerik asked, leaning over him, and Vanik nodded, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he took a deep breath. 

“Just need a minute.” Another ragged breath, and then his eyes flicked between them, where Teldryn’s cock hung heavy between his thighs and Aerik’s curved towards his belly, wet with oil. “Can I watch you two fuck?”

In response, Teldryn reached out, gripping the back of Aerik’s neck possessively. Aerik’s eyelids fluttered, lips parting wordlessly. Teldryn smirked.

“I think we can oblige.”

It took some more shuffling and rearranging, but soon enough Aerik was stretched out across the bedroll, his upper body cradled in Vanik’s lap and his thighs hiked up around Teldryn’s hips. Teldryn’s fingers squelched obscenely as he slicked oil down the length of his cock, preparing himself, and Aerik’s legs tightened around him, trying to pull him closer.

“Patience,” Teldryn told him, and he made a disgruntled face, which would have been a lot more convincing if his own cock hadn’t been leaking onto his stomach.

“I’ve  _ been  _ patient.”

“Just a little more,” Vanik murmured, and leaned down to kiss him, long black hair falling around their faces like a curtain. Aerik sighed into it, relaxing, and Teldryn pressed himself against his husband, the head of his cock breeching him and sinking inside in one smooth motion.

“Fffuck,” Aerik groaned against Vanik’s mouth, stretching his arms up to wrap around Vanik’s neck, his back curving elegantly, pulled taut like a bow. He looked delicious like that, and Teldryn couldn’t help but lean forward and capture his lips with his own. He felt Vanik’s cool fingers slide through his hair and across the back of his neck, and he broke away to kiss the mer above him as well. 

“He gets loud, just so you know,” Teldryn warned with a smirk. “Best try to keep his mouth busy.” 

He straightened up, hooking one of Aerik’s legs into the crook of his arm and rocked forward. True to form, Aerik let out a series of hoarse shouts as Teldryn drove into him, scrambling to hold onto Vanik, squeezing his eyes shut.

Vanik laughed, a little breathless. “You weren’t joking.” He ran his hands across Aerik’s chest, pinching his nipples, grinning at the way he squirmed, lips parted and wet. It never got old, watching Aerik reduced to a writhing mess, utterly lost in the throes of pleasure. Vanik dipped to kiss him again, raking his fingernails across Aerik’s stomach, leaving small red lines and causing the muscles beneath to ripple and contract. Aerik tangled his fingers in that long mess of hair once again, kissing back as much as he could before he had to break away, crying out as Teldryn slammed his hips forward a little bit harder. 

“Grab his cock,” Teldryn instructed, beginning to feel sweat bead along his hairline and between his shoulder blades, clammy in the chilly air of the cave.

Vanik leaned forward, spitting on his hand and wrapping it around Aerik, who bucked into the touch with a stifled groan. He was always so hot inside, Aerik, molten-slick and soft, and his body molded to Teldryn like it had been waiting for him all along. He melted into the two of them as Teldryn rocked into him, a steady glide of oil and heat and skin, and Vanik nuzzled him and jerked his cock with a rough hand, trying to match Teldryn’s thrusts. Aerik’s muscles bunched and flexed beneath his skin as he twisted between them, face flushed and eyes screwed shut. Vanik pressed sharp teeth into his skin, palm gliding over the head of his cock, and Teldryn pressed his legs back further still, deep as he could go. Together they worked out a rhythm, found how their bodies fit together, and Aerik’s head fell back, moaning incoherent praises into Vanik’s neck as his muscles shook, cock red and throbbing in Vanik’s hand. Teldryn slid almost all the way out, slow, slow, tortuously slow while Aerik groaned; when he slammed back in, Aerik’s back arched, and his release spattered his lower belly and Vanik’s hand, a low, strangled noise caught in his throat like all the air had been driven from his lungs. Teldryn wasn’t far behind him. It never took much, after watching Aerik come.He let out a bellow, letting go of the last bit of his restraint, hips stuttering to a halt after he’d milked himself dry. Aerik was already laughing a little deliriously, running his hands absentmindedly through Vanik’s hair as the young mer trailed kisses along his neck.

Teldryn pulled out slowly with a groan, sleep already clawing at him, his arms feeling twice their weight. He kissed the inside of Aerik’s knee and shuffled towards their pack. Vanik murmured something into Aerik’s ear that made him laugh a little louder, breathless and wrung out. Teldryn smiled to himself as pulled out a spare cloth and moved back to the pair, beginning to wipe their mess away, most of which was all over Aerik, as per usual. 

“See? He’s such a gentleman.” Aerik grinned up at Vanik before looking back to Teldryn with a twinkle in his eye. “Can you believe I found him in the corner of a bar?”

“I’ll toss you out of this damn cave,” Teldryn threatened, though he couldn’t help but laugh. Aerik stuck his tongue out peevishly, continuing to run his hands through Vanik’s long hair as Teldryn finished cleaning them up. Vanik closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

Aerik hummed appreciatively. “You have lovely hair. I’ve wanted to touch it for months,” he confessed. This seemed to snap Vanik back awake a bit. 

“I…” he blinked a few times. “Thanks?” 

Teldryn huffed in amusement, motioning for them to get settled back into the sleeping rolls. He slid between the furs and pulled Aerik towards his chest. “Best get used to hearing exactly what’s on his mind.” 

“I thought he already did that.” Vanik grinned and let Aerik pull him down into the bed roll, wrapping his long arms around the mer and pulling him closer. 

“Ah, Dunmer tart,” he sighed, nosing the back of Vanik’s neck. “This is perfect.”

“What do you mean, ‘Dunmer tart’?”

“You know. You two are the crusts, and I’m the fruit in the middle.”

There was a long silence, in which Vanik’s eye twitched and Teldryn tried desperately not to laugh.

“You,” Vanik said, “are lucky that it’s too cold to kick you out of the cave.”

“I knew you liked me, deep down.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Not until you admit you like me.”

“I’d like to suffocate you right about now.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Aerik said, wriggling between the two of them excitedly. “But I’m willing to negotiate if you are.”

“You - “

“Both of you, shut up,” Teldryn said, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Aerik’s shoulder. “I’d like to sleep sometime before dawn.”

“Alright, alright,” Aerik said, nuzzling into Vanik’s neck, one leg firmly looped through Teldryn’s. Vanik grumbled, but didn’t move, and finally there was silence again, blessed and complete but for the crackling of the arcane fire. Sleep brushed its heavy fingers over Teldryn’s eyelids, and he yawned, burrowing closer to Aerik’s warmth. Maybe tomorrow would bring fewer arguments.

“We should get some tarts when we stop in Windhelm. The cook at Candlehearth - “

“Shut up, Aerik.” 


End file.
